1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to partitioning systems for interior spaces and more specifically to an adaptable partitioning system capable of supporting heavy and operative panels.
2. Description of the Background
Division of interior spaces in office buildings, convention halls and the like is a common need. The use of light weight assemblies of extruded aluminum shapes as a framework to construct partitions to divide such spaces is well known. Such assemblies are more or less mechanically “integrated” with the structural elements of the building, integrated being herein defined as fastened to some extent to the surrounding building such as an overhead bulkhead, or flanking drywall.
For example, the system may be fastened lengthwise at the top to an overhead bulkhead, ceiling or other structure, and this helps to increase the structural strength of the assembly including its ability to support heavy partition panels. However, the structural elements of the building are not always cooperative. As a result, it may only be possible to fasten the system intermittently at certain points or in very short lengths along the top, or minimally only along its sides at both ends. As the external structural support of the building is reduced so too is the total load-bearing capacity of the system, and the inherent capacity of the system alone must suffice.
Such lightweight, extruded aluminum frame systems cannot readily support heavy panels, panes of tempered glass, heavy doors, or other partitioning components that impose dynamic loading conditions. For example, heavy glass panes such as track mounted rolling doors pose a particular problem. An optimal solution would have sufficient inherent load-bearing capacity for an entire range of possible configurations so as to provide ample structural support in all such cases.
Previous attempts to overcome these deficiencies have led to more rigid track systems. However, such rigid track systems are incapable of accommodating even minor variation in floor surface conditions as are common in modern poured concrete floors. Absent an unrealistically flat floor surface, prior art systems place a deformable filler piece beneath the rigid track to conform to the floor surface. Thus unduly increases the cost and complexity of the installation process.
What is needed is a space partitioning system that is capable of supporting heavy and/or operable panels in and throughout a range of partially-integrated or fully-integrated configurations, and which additionally has the ability to conform to any irregularities in a floor surface without the need for additional, pliable components or sealant.